marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
My Mother, the Dog
Recap It begins with Skits playing outside with his chew toy while Polly flies overhead. Polly flies in through the window. In her bedroom, Helen Lorraine is looking at a photograph of herself sneezing. Martha says she thinks it's a perfect resemblance. "You do know what 'resemblance' means, right?", asks Helen. Martha says she does and defines "resemble". Helen is shocked to hear that Martha thinks she resembles the photo. Martha says Helen does ''look like that when she's sneezing. Helen asks why she would want a picture like that. Martha says to know what she looks like when sneezing. Helen doesn't really acknowledge that and just asks Mariella if she signed the permission slip for the school picture retake. Mariella says it's on the table, putting it on the table from a lilac handbag. She then goes off to answer the phone while Skits plays with his squirrel toy in the foyer. She then answers the door, and then Martha and Helen walk up. Helen asks if something is in the microwave and Mariella says that Polly (although she didn't refer to her by name) is loose again. Helen thinks this is bad news. Martha calls Polly, walking into the kitchen, while Polly swoops over Helen's head. Mariella says that she left the door open and maybe Polly (who she's referring to as it) will fly out on her own. Helen says that Polly can do impersonations and Martha asks what an impersonation is. Helen explains the meaning of "impersonation" and after she knows what it means, Martha tries to impersonate Helen but doesn't do a very good job. Helen then goes upstairs to find Polly. Martha follows, saying she can impersonate Mariella. She manages to do so, albeit with a slightly deeper voice, and Helen is impressed. Mariella is also impressed and says that she could help her work at the store. Mrs Dempson comes over and rings the doorbell. Mariella, Helen, and Martha think that it's Polly making the noise of the doorbell and Mariella says "Where are you?!". Mrs Demson replies "Where are ''you?". Martha says, "Don't you try and fool us you crazy bird," offending Mrs Dempson. Mrs Demson is even more offended when Mariella says "Who let you out of your cage?". Mariella and Helen go down, shocked to see Mrs Demson. Martha is still upstairs, saying "Go back where you belong, you noisy pet!". Martha comes down, still ranting to Polly, but when she sees Mrs Demson she is also shocked. Mrs Demson lets the Lorraine ladies know that she came to tell them that their door was open and storms out of the door with a snide remark, followed by Polly. Mariella looks at her watch, announces she's late and walks off. Helen is on her bike, waving goodbye to the car driving off. In the kitchen, Skits plays with his chew toy on the kitchen couch. Martha practices impersonating Daniel Lorraine and then runs off to get the phone. It's Helen in the school hall, saying that she forgot her permission slip and asks Martha to take it to school. Martha says yes, as long as nobody objects to a bit of dog slobber on it and asks where it is. Helen says it's on the kitchen table and tells her to hurry. Martha hangs up and tries to tell Skits about the permission slip, however before she can finish telling him, he knocks it into their water bowl. Martha takes it out, lamenting that without the slip Helen would have to live with the "horrible resemblance". Skits barks and Martha agrees that it looks like Helen is sneezing but Helen just doesn't like it. She then decides to have Mariella call school but Mariella has forgotten to take her cell phone. Martha thinks it's an emergency but then phones the school, pretending to be Mariella. Mrs Clusky says it's okay and Helen can get a new picture taken and asks "Mariella" to make some lemonade. Martha says "No problem" in her regular voice and then in her Mariella voice she says "I mean no problemo". Mrs Clusy points out that "Mariella" sounded a lot like Martha and Martha says in her Mariella voice that she's working on her 'Martha' impersonation. Mrs Clusky wants to hear the Martha impression and Martha speaks in a voice that tries to be halfway between Mariella's voice and her own. Mrs Clusky says to keep working on it and tells her there will be fifty people. Martha hangs up and wonders Category:Episodes